More and more, people are communicating using their computers and computer-based devices (e.g., BLACKBERRY® hand-held devices, computer-based cell phones, etc.), collectively referred to herein as computing devices. And in our increasingly fast-paced, information-dependent society, people are interested in effective and efficient mechanisms to obtain relevant information. Thus it would be advantageous to support computing device users by providing, in a user effortless manner, quick, reliable and relevant information.
Pop-up advertisements (ads) are ubiquitous in the computer world we know today. Often as not however, pop-up ads have little or nothing to do with a particular person's interests or information desires. Moreover, even if such pop-up ads, or other ad forms on a web site, are in any manner relevant to the topic of the web site these ads are necessarily limited to association with the web sites that host them. Thus, ads hosted on one or more web sites have no relevance to or impact on the myriad other communication methods people use computing devices for, including, but not limited to, emails, text messaging, internet chat, VOIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) phone calls (also referred to herein as IP calls), etc.
Additionally, there is a plethora of information to be accessed via the internet that can be relevant to one or more computing device users that is not an ad, or not an ad per see. For example, a computing device user may be engaged in an IP call with another user regarding a particular restaurant they are thinking of trying. The restaurant's menu might likely be both relevant and useful to the users' discussion if it was hosted on the internet and automatically presented to one or both of the users during their IP call.
As another example, a group of computing device users on a conference IP call regarding a particular technology subject could benefit from having one or more web links to papers and/or web sites that are pertinent to the technology subject under discussion automatically provided to them during their conference IP call.
As yet another example, reliable mining of content, i.e., key or information-rich, words from text, speech and/or audio/visual communicated over the internet can be used to develop pertinent summaries of the communication for, e.g., individuals who were unavailable to participate in the communication and/or as a useful recapitulation for communication participants.
There are a multitude of scenarios in which more reliable recognition of subject matter can be beneficially employed.